


Amongst My Fame and Filth

by iscoutregiment57



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff (hopefully), M/M, idk - Freeform, pretty gay shit going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscoutregiment57/pseuds/iscoutregiment57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a pause, and then, cautiously, the majority of the room raised their hands just past their shoulders. A dark-red haired woman stared nervously at the table, then, without breaking eye-contact with it, raised her hand.<br/>Eren Jaeger smiled."<br/>-Chapter One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst My Fame and Filth

**Author's Note:**

> You know when ideas happen for a fic and you just have the perfect ship in mind? Yep, that's what happened. So enjoy it and any feedback is great for me.  
> Scout

With a glassed light filtering through the room, it shrouded the boy at the head of the dark, wooden table. He sat back in his chair, complete in a crisp business suit with a piercing, emerald green tie that matched his wide eyes. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he smiled at the eleven people seated around the same table, stiff in their seats and uncertain what to do with the coffee that simmered in paper cups in front of them. Shuffling a hand through soft, yet ragged, brown hair, he sighed, taking the coffee with his other hand, bringing it to his lips. After taking a sip, he swirled it around, allowing the murk to just kiss the edges of the cup.

A dark-haired female seated towards the end of the table began twitching uncomfortably. With dark speckles splattered across her face and dead eyes, she announced without a filter, “Mr. Jaeger, are we going to just sit here?”

Still wearing his little smile and shifting the cup around his hand, he gestured towards the empty seat at the end of the table. “He should be here any minute, now,” Mr. Jaeger hummed.

A petite, honey-blonde girl just across from the previous woman reached for her cup of coffee hesitantly, bringing it to her lips. Too bitter for her taste, she frowned, setting it down, then resumed her position in her chair.

There was a struggle at the door, as if it were taking the person’s every ounce of energy to walk into the room. At last, the door swung shut by means of a solid kick, as a boy filed into the room. With blonde hair roughly pulled into a ponytail, it was now fraying out of the hair tie, emitting a sense of stress as did the many manila folders he clutched, with many papers that were beginning to fall out. Scrambling into his seat to avoid dropping anything, he thrust the papers onto the table, just barely missing the cup in front of him. Yanking his glasses off of his face and shuffling them onto the crown of his head, his brilliantly blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at Eren, now sitting in his seat officially.

A wild look in his eyes, the head leaned close to the table, thrumming his fingers upon it as he greeted, “Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. As you are all aware of, I am Mr. Jaeger, head of the worldwide, mass-producing, shockingly famous medical pharmacy, _Titan_. However, since there is no need for formality in these upcoming years or so, I invite you to call me Eren.” He gave an inviting smile to which only the boy replied.

Straightening his tie, he cleared his throat. “Now then, in the past week, my team of scientists and my father of late have just been on the verge of discovering something revolutionary.” His eyes brightened with an intense fire, as he continued, “It’s a serum that can take any wound, any disease, heal it, and regenerate even better. Even dismembered limbs! It’ll be the end of worldwide suffering and it’ll-”

“Pft, sure,” snorted a man laid back in his seat. With a smirk plastered onto a long, equine face, his eyebrows were drawn together in a sense of nonsense, daring anyone to challenge him.

This interrupted Eren, and instead of being frustrated, he looked curiously at the boy, like a toddler would consider an insect. The disheveled boy at the other end threw daggers at him with his eyes, silently sticking up for his life-long friend and business partner.

Raising his eyebrow, Eren asked politely, “And who might you be?”

Bringing clasped hands to the table and straightening his posture, the boy replied mockingly, “Jean Kirschtein, at your service, Mr. Jaeger.”

Now Eren began to grow a little ticked off, but he kept his composure as he asked, “And how could my product be so unconvincing when its manufacturing process is already in motion?”

“Simple,” Jean replied, “You say that this can, theoretically, fight off diseases, when mankind hasn’t even found a cure for cancer, AID’s, and so on. Not to mention that this bacterial- and viral-fighter can somehow regenerate new limbs? Are you suggesting that we’ve come so far in technology that we can now create synthetic body tissue from just an _injection_?” He gave a short bark, “If so, you’re a madman.”

Eren grinned, standing up and pressing himself against the table, insisting, “Oh, but I _am_ suggesting that. Nothing’s impossible, Jean; I firmly believe in that. And I’ll have you know, that if you find the perfect code that corresponds with the average human’s DNA code, it can be programmed into someone. Did you also know that the more viruses your immune system fights, the more your body can fight? Also, most studies say that the average person has many cancer cells drifting throughout their bloodstream, and yet we have managed to fight it off? This shot is a steroid for the immune system. We’ll be invincible, my fellow friends.”

Not moving until now, an onyx-haired woman with a soft-spoken voice offered, “Mikasa Ackerman, Mr. Jaeger. If you don’t mind telling us, I would like to know why the world’s thirteen strongest soldiers are here at a business pitch?”

As if her voice had calmed him, Eren seated himself and lowered his voice from the overly-excited pitch it had been just a moment ago. “That’s where you all come in. I need a force strong enough to protect something very dear to me without going through the trouble of assembling a meager police force. As you might already know, Trost is not the safest city in the country, but I’ve positioned my office here for a reason; to keep most of the public away. Though there are a few gangs that run the streets, those are our only opponents that get in the way of our project. If you are all willing to take the offer, we shall claim land around our base by means of participating in gang activities to protect this serum to the best of our abilities. It’s a dangerous job, but if the most highly-trained individuals in the world can’t handle this, no one can.

“The job will run its course over the next few months, perhaps even the next year if it comes down to it. Your pay will be around sixty American dollars an hour. Keep in mind, this is a seventeen hour shift daily.” Their eyes widened just a bit, but one boy with buzzed hair shifted forward, asking, “Any sick days?”

To which the other replied with a maniacal grin, “I think you know the answer to that.” Continuing, Eren said, “There’s no time to waste, so all in favor of applying, raise your hand. Keep in mind, this will become a living hell. It’s not something I look forward to, either, but we must keep our goals for the future in mind.”

There was a pause, and then, cautiously, the majority of the room raised their hands just past their shoulders. A dark-red haired woman stared nervously at the table, then, without breaking eye-contact with it, raised her hand.

Eren Jaeger smiled.

~~~

“Mikasa Ackerman,” _Origin: Japan. Masters anything and everything, but excels in the act of killing on sight._

“Armin Arlert,” _Origin: America. No skills in defense or physicality, but is a genius. **(Read: twenty-six different languages, 8.0 GPA, 153 IQ, vast knowledge of militia).**_

“Reiner Braun,” _Origin: Russia. Well-built for endurance and rough mountainous terrain, is a positive support for comrades._

“Sasha Brauss,” _Origin: Ireland. Has random bursts of adrenaline/energy greatly used for pressured situations. **(Read: exhausts most of food supply).** Follows orders excellently._

“Marco Bodt,” _Origin: Sweden. A natural talent for maintenance and engineering, is a genius of strategy._

“Bertholdt Hoover,” _Origin: Egypt. Able to take on several opponents due to height and physical condition. Follows orders excellently._

“Jean Kirschtein,” _Origin: Hungary. A firm, overly-confident leader. Knows how to act in pressured situations and acts accordingly. Unable to take orders **(Read: stubborn).**_

“Krista Lenz,” _Origin: Norway. Able to spy almost unnoticeably. Large vast of knowledge on decoding enemy messages **. (Read: majored in Coding).**_

“Annie Leonhardt,” _Origin: Russia. Amazingly talented at hand-to-hand combat, though trusts levels are low. **(Read: stubborn).**_

“Connie Springer,” _Origin: China. A good shot from far away. **(Read: sniper).** Small bursts of energy that is used sparingly well._

“Ymir _,” Origin: Brazil. Is firm and confident in movements, thinks critically, judgmental of others._

~~~

Eren got on his knees, palms scratching into the rough concrete of the building’s rooftop. Laying his knees on the surface and grasping the lip of the building down the side with his hands, he swung himself forward, almost completely hanging upside-down.

There to greet him were a pair of cold, unmoving eyes. The man raised an eyebrow at him, considering, to which Eren gave a smirk, feeling his red bandanna that was tied around his wrist, flop further up his arm. The man had an aura of importance; that he looked up to no one, and one could tell that by the way his chin was slightly raised or by the way everything about him stuck out in a bold significance: from his tar-like hair, to his shockingly pale skin. Just before Eren had a moment to speak, a dagger was thrown his way, aiming for one of the brilliant green eyes he carried. Thankfully, Eren ducked out of the way immediately, a chuckle bubbling out of him.

Swinging his legs over the ledge, he gripped his hands on the building until he had enough momentum to fall upon the man before him. Pinning him to the ground, he struggled as his opponent tried every which way to overpower him. A grimace on his face, Eren finally sat upon his waist, pushing his hands back in ownership. “Hey, now,” Eren purred, “Where’s the fun in trying to kill me, sweetie?”

Before the other could reply, two figures dropped from the building above, one sleek and measured, one calculating and strategic.

“Thank god, you guys finally decided to show up,” Eren teased, a light smile playing on his face. Armin giggled a bit, and Mikasa gave a soft smile, fondly thumbing the edge of her new, red bandanna, laced around her neck.

“Armin, alert the others that we found what we needed. Mikasa, go above to signal our location.” They both nodded in understanding, Mikasa sliding away, when Eren turned to the beautiful stranger and said, “And you’re just going to have to sit tight, sweetie.”

As Armin brought a hand up to his earpiece to talk into it, the finessed man struggling beneath Eren spat, “Don’t call me that.”

“Sweetie? Oh, my apologies. Would ‘sweetheart’ do?” Eren asked thoughtfully, yet mockingly, bringing his face closer to the other’s flawless face.

“Levi,” he seethed. “Just Levi,” he yanked his forehead up in attempts to possibly knock Eren back, but to no avail, emitting a laugh from Eren.

Leaving Eren no more time to flirt with his prisoner, his gang dropped from the rooftops effortlessly, as if dropping three stories was something they did every day.

"No encounters with anyone else," Reiner growled in his Russian-heavy accent.

“Same with my squad,” Jean trilled in a Hungarian rasp.

“Excellent!” Eren chirped, turning back towards Levi. “We can continue.”

Upon being released, Levi attempted to run out the back door that no one had noticed, but Mikasa burst through, slamming a good kick to his gut, dropping him to his knees, and yanking his head back, wheezing gasps thrust from his mouth.

A pause sounded through the air, except for Levi’s desperate breathing, and hatred boiling through the overhang. “What gang are you a part of?” Eren quizzed.

“None,” Levi rasped.

“I saw the brand on your collarbone, sweetheart, don’t lie,” Eren smiled.

A dusty silence filled the room and everyone could sense who had the upper hand and who desperately wished they had the upper hand. With a vicious sound, a spray of saliva coated the toe of Eren’s boot, and Levi growled, “Fuck off, brat. Know where loyalties lie.”

“Relax…” Eren purred, just as Ymir began to storm forward, holding out a hand. When Eren turned back to Levi, Ymir flipped him off just for the fun of it. Eren crouched in front of Levi, giving him a simmering, lascivious look. “We only want to ask a few questions. We have absolutely no intentions of harming you. A new year’s just around the corner, yes?”

Levi raised an eyebrow, curious as to where this was headed. Eren continued, “Which means gang territories are reclaimed in a fight-off?”

He grunted in response. One; because Mikasa’s grip on him was beginning to be too much to bear, and two; for the sake of pride.

“Where?” Eren looked him dead in the eye, not playing around, now.

“Two days,” Levi choked, “Wall Rose’s hole, right at first sun.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Connie cried incredulously.

“Connie, please. Thank you, Levi,” Eren drew out. He dragged his finger along the underside of his jaw, leading to his chin. He paused, glazed eyes deeply engaged with Levi’s, then, gripping his chin fiercely, he pressed a solid kiss to his lips, making Levi squirm in revolt beneath him.

Taking Sasha, Connie, and Krista by surprise, Eren released the short kiss, then commanded Mikasa to let their captive go, almost as if nothing had happened. Strutting away, and signaling the rest their direction of destination, the boy called over his shoulder, “Be sure to keep in touch, sweetheart. See ya in two days.” And Eren disappeared around the corner without another word.

In shock for a moment, Levi repeatedly pressed his fingertips to his lips. For the first time in years, he left his post to alert Erwin, who would know exactly how to restore balance with this new addition to Trost’s gang activity.

But to be perfectly honest, if the brat had many flaws about him, his lips were not one of them.


End file.
